


Last Words

by FoxyTurttle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Death, Last words, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Snare's death.<br/>Continuation piece to "Warm Plating".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Not two minutes after replying to a comment on "Warm Plating" about doing this and I write it down.

"Change of plan, Impactor, we're going after Overlord."

"Don't... bother. He's heading... _this_ way. Stalker... radioed for help... before you _spiked_ him."

That _word_.

His spark surged in his chest - _legs around his waist, hands travelling down his back, a laugh near his audio_ \- and before he knew it he was offering:

"We'll move you somewhere safe."

"No time. Just... just _kill me_."

Another spark surge. This time mixed with something he didn't want to aknowledge.

"Quickly, before... he gets here."

The fear in his optics. He'd said how _scared_ he was before, but at the time it hadn't hit home like it did right now.

" _Please._ "

The desperation... Like an odd, almost cruel echo to that moment they shared. The Predator's expression showed he noticed too.

"At least... I know..."

Impactor was not sentimental by any means, and this Decepticon was not the first he'd swapped paint with. Nor the last, presumably...

"That my death has-"

But even he had a breaking point.

"Okay", Impactor cut the other by mercifully crushing his brain module.

It was selfish and it was unfair. Everyone was entitled to their last words. Even if they unveiled questionable actions to estranged comrades, even if they unraveled uncomfortable confessions. Impactor had heard it all: general or personal, about a stranger or someone he knew or even himself. The Wrecker had heard anything that could be said on a death bed and wasn't moved by it any longer.

But this time, even with his experience, even with his lack of sentimentalism, even with the familiarity of a cross-faction tryst... this time Impactor knew he wouldn't have been able to stomach it if the Decepticon - if Snare - had passed away with his name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 3am here and I just wanna write more about my sad OTP.


End file.
